Magic Of The Flames (A Minecraft Book)
by Dragon Of The Skies
Summary: So we don't know much about Herobrine right now, so maybe we can learn about their past in this book?
1. Herobrine ISN'T Hurt?

"Today I think I am going to visit Steve, hopefully he didn't freeze everything... what do you think, Fiji?" Herobrine asked his small dragon, the dragon was wingless and flameless, it had small twin rows of spikes running down it's back and stoping at it's tail, it was also a light tan color. *Squeak!* Fiji said, pushing his long nose into Herobrine's hands. It's (very) cute face was the only thing showing before it wiggled its way out. *DING-DONG!* The diamond-door of Herobrine's castle rang, Herobrine heard someone place a box at the door, then a large splash and a scream. "Heh. Another one in the lava trap..." Herobrine said to himself, laughing a bit before grabbing the box and before anything else, Fiji grabbed the box and ripped the box open. Fiji then brought the item inside the box to Herobrine, "How To Kill Herobrine" Herobrine read, then turned the pages to get past the athor's note and stuff. "This looks right..." Herobrine then starting reading the book to his dragon, Fiji.

"WRONG. I don't turn into a flash of light when I die." Herobrine said, growling at the book even know it would do nothing. "The light is just a cover for me to teleport away if I'm dangerously injured, but as I learned about a year ago I don't teleport if I'm not awake." Herobrine explained to himself. He then patted Fiji's head and the dragon wiggled alittle, it had no eyelids so it always had open eyes, even when SLEEPING.

At Steve's house...

"SKY!" Steve yelled at his personal dragon, Sky. She giggled and landed next to Steve. Her feet crushed the snow around Steve's house. "Ready?" Sky said, and Steve nodded and then got onto Sky's back. "HANG ON!" Sky yelled, then lanched into the air at full speed. "WOOOO!" Sky yelled, Steve created icy wings on his back in-case Sky failed to fly correctly. Shortly after they lanched into the sky, Herobrine teleported to Steve's house. He then saw that they were in the air, so he woke up Jean (Who was staying with Steve for a bit) and flew into the sky after them. "How did that immortal thing go?" Jean asked as they flew at speeds that would rip any mortal apart. "Nothing bad really happened, just some mobs got stuck in glitched soul sand. It was easy to pull them out for me but everyone else was having a hard time, it was only about 100 mobs." Herobrine explained.

"Herobrine? You're back?" Steve called out to Herobrine and Jean who were flying next to them. "The immortal thing I was talking about was just a simple mission. Nothing bad really happened. Other than falling in lava about 10 times nothing terrable happened at all." Herobrine said, then a large blast of fire appeared around Herobrine and a dragon made of fire was there in-sted. He jumped off Jean and flew next to her, waiting for Steve to do the same. Sky's shiny wings shined in the sunlight. Suddenly a snow storm appeared around Steve and there was a dragon made of only ice. The dragon was slightly covered in a thin lair of snow, he then jumped off Sky and flew along side their dragons. They flew over Steve's hometown and Herobrine then spun in a circle in the air, making a large ring of fire around him. His flaming wings didn't flap at all as he soared over the land. Steve spun in a circle and a large blast of snow and ice fell onto his hometown "LOL" Steve giggled, then he breathed a shallow lair of snow onto his town. Herobrine shot a few fireballs that would burn out before they hit the town just to scare them a bit.

SNAP! One of Steve's icy wings snapped in half, Steve tumbled out of the air and instead of screaming, he roared. "HELP-!" Steve cried as he fell from the sky. Herobrine dove faster than most dragons could fly, Herobrine flew right under Steve, catching him before he crashed into the ground. "Must be nice to be made of fire, because you can't break into 1,000,000,000 pieces" Steve mumbled as he sat on-top of Herobrine, whose dragon-form was much bigger than Steve's. "Hey! At least you can't burn out into nothingness if you touch water!" Herobrine roared back at Steve. "Don't be such a party-pooper!" Steve said, then felt a burning claw grab his tail, slightly melting the ice. "OW!" Steve said, pulling his tail away and holding it high as Herobrine sharply turned around and flew back to Steve's home. Jean and Sky had already flown back before Steve's wing snapped.

Jean and Sky gasped when they saw that Steve didn't have his left wing. "It's a long story..." Herobrine said. "Steve, change back and the next time you change into a dragon your wing will be back."


	2. Burn And Frostbite

"YOU DUMB MUTT! I _WILL_ KILL FLAME AND I _WILL_ KILL HEROBRINE!" Burn screamed at Frostbite. "Burn, Flame is a strong dragon that you can't just kill. He is wild so he has no owner. Because you would just kill the owner and DONE." Frostbite explained. Frostbite was a wolf. "YOU MUTT! I WILL JUST KILL HEROBRINE FIRST AND GET HIS DRAGON'S DRAGONSCALES! THEN I WILL MAKE DRAGONPROOF DRAGONSCALE ARMOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Burn screamed, he then shook Frostbite wildly. "Burn, Herobrine is immortal. And he became immortal from a crystal, not a dragon egg. His dragon is more powerful because he was more powerful. If you killed Herobrine, it would destroy the world." Frostbite said, trying to get Burn to stop.

"WOLF, IT WOULD NOT DESTROY THE WORLD, IT WOULD RID THE WORLD OF HIS EVIL AND I WILL BECOME FAMOUS!" Burn screamed, as he laughed evily. Frostbite then facepawed. "Let me explain: Killing Herobrine = destroying the world. And killing Flame = Fire coming after you." Frostbite said.

"WHO IS THIS, 'FIRE' YOU SPEAK OF?!" Burn yelled, Frostbite's tail wagged. "Fire is the ledgendary dragon tamer who tames all the wild dragons, and she is also mortal, but she can't die at all, and she also carries a flaming staff with a carved stone dragon-head. She will KILL anyone who harms her dragons." Frostbite said, breathing hard after saying all that. "I SHALL CAPTURE FIRE AND FORCE HER TO MAKE THE DRAGONS ATTACK HEROBRINE! IT'S A PERFECT PLAN!" Burn screamed. "*sigh* Fire has a strong will, she cannot be broken into doing something like that very easy. Also Fire knows about Herobrine, she is friends with him." Frostbite said, then barked an order (see what I did there?) at the zombies in the pit below.

Frostbite and Burn set out to find Fire, but that wouldn't work out too good for them...


	3. Fire And Flame

"Hey Briney!" Steve called out from his door when he saw Herobrine walking by. Herobrine looked at Steve with near no feelings (other than hate) "Do you know what will happen if you call me 'Briney' ever again?" Herobrine growled. "You'll kill me?" Steve said, sounding just flat. "No, I'll watch you in your sleep and haunt you in your nightmares." Herobrine growled. He then playfully pounced onto Steve. "OW!" Steve said as he was knocked to the ground "I'm OK, thanks for asking." Steve said sarcasticly. He looked around to find that Herobrine had teleported behind him. "Teleport. Now. Fire. Come." Herobrine said in a rush, then teleported somewhere.

"Why are we in a jungle...?" Steve asked. "This is the home of the mighty Fire, she has more dragons than I do." Herobrine said, trailing off as he stared at the large clay pots hanging from the trees, each pot was painted with paint made of crushed dragonscale and berry juice. He could tell the dragonscale by the way it shined. "Greetings. I am Fire." Fire's voice rang out though the jungle. She was sitting on a scaly thrown. WAIT! The thrown had wings and a tail. She was sitting on a live dragon! Fire had a dress on made of shed dragonscale and wolf fur. She also had a long cape made of feathers, each feather shed by a sky dragon. (Herobrine could tell from the golden stripes on each feather) "I am thinking you wish to see my dragons?" Fire said, looking at Steve. "Well, we honestly want to see you..." Steve said, he looked over at Herobrine for help, only to see that he was much to busy staring at the shiny pots that hung from the branches of the jungle trees. "Huh..? Oh! Greetings, Fire. I haven't seen you in 1000 years." Herobrine said, standing tall for Fire. "You found a new Steve, didn't you? And this one didn't try to kill you?" Fire asked, jumping down from the dragon she sat on, her feather cape flew behind her as she dropped slower than normally. "Fireial Flamesstone, this one SAVED my life." Herobrine said, using Fire's full name.

"Oh did it now?" Fire said, she stared Steve straight in the eyes "You gave this one a dragon egg? And you turned it _immortal_?!" Fire screamed, she playfully punched Herobrine.

"Oh ya! Steve, I haven't told you who Fire is." Herobrine said, looking over at Steve. "This is Fireial Dragonscale Flamesstone, she is a ledgendary dragon tamer and she is the owner of all the wild dragons. She isn't immortal but she cannot die, if she died all the dragons would also die." Herobrine said.

"FIRE! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!" Burn screamed, Frostbite sighed and growled low, his fur changed from light gray with a little light blue to dark gray and his eyes turned red. "BARK! BARK! BARK!" Frostbite said, only Burn could hear Frostbite speak. "I WILL KILL FIRE! AND I WILL KILL ALL THOSE DRAGONS!" Burn screamed back at Frostbite, Burn grabbed a sword and charged towards Herobrine. "NOT SO FAST." Flame called out, Flame landed in a clearing for dragons to land in. "HARM MY MASTER OR MY MASTER'S FRIEND, AND I KILL YOU!" Flame roared, his deep red eyes stared straight at Burn, flames shot from his nose. "WHAT CAN YOU DO, YOU HUGE LIZARD?!" Burn screamed, and then struck Herobrine with a diamond sword. "Ow." Herobrine said, he was not hurt other than his shirt being torn. "Bark, bark bark! GROWWWWL" Frostbite said. "FROSTBITE ATTACK!" Burn screamed at Frostbite, he facepawed and jumped at Flame, he bit hard into one of Flame's wings. Flame's wing froze because of Frostbite's ice power. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!" Flame roared, he blasted a large blast of flames towards Burn, he torched Burn a bit and swiped at Burn with his claw, Burn dodged the attack and slashed Flame's claw. Herobrine tackled Burn and then allowed Flame to attack. Flame shot a fireball at Burn but Burn dodged it again, he saw he was cornered by Herobrine and Flame. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!" Fire screamed, she smashed her flaming dragon staff into Burn. Burn jumped up and tackled Fire. "RUN!" Herobrine yelled over to Steve.

 _TWANG!_ A bow shot from the backround. A water arrow hit Herobrine. Herobrine teleported just in time before falling over. Fire and Steve had ran away before Herobrine was shot, and Flame, plus the other dragons, followed Fire.

"I think you needed a hand." Someone stepped out from the shadows, they had a torn white cape, but their skin was pure black. "I am Entity_303, if you didn't know."

Herobrine teleported straight onto the roof of his castle. He grabbed his sword and swung it in the air, his sword made a strange sound, and right then, Jean flew at her top speed towards Herobrine. "You look pretty beat up, wait, a WATER arrow? Wow, what happened this time." Jean said, she bit the water arrow and threw it somewhere off into the world. "I was about to just kill a dragonslayer but then..." Herobrine trailed off. Jean flew into the sky, and swooped under Herobrine, and flew off into the sky.


	4. Flight

"So... First time in a few years that I had to save you." Jean said, shaking a bit to try to keep Herobrine on her back. "That's true, but I think I might know who attacked me..." "So who attacked you?" "I think Entity_303. Remember, they ARE a glitch." "Poison-water arrows, glitched soul sand, and if you look down there are a few blocks without color. They're just... Pink and black..." "But I killed 303, so how did he return..." "DUCK!" "Huh-?" A strange colored dragon flew straight over Jean, the dragon didn't flap or even move. The dragon knocked Herobrine off Jean, but he just grabbed onto the tip of Jean's tail. "So thats what my tail is for!" Jean joked, then flipped her tail backward, Herobrine gracefully landed perfectly on Jean's back. "So even if you are dangerously injured, you still are graceful?" Jean joked, she then flicked her tail slightly. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!" Jean roared, calling to any other dragons near-by. "Let me guess, you think we should find Steve and Fire. Here is how we can, follow that path of crushed forest." Herobrine pointed towards a line of crushed trees, fallen and crushed into tiny sticks. A roar was heard from behind them. It was Sky! She flew very fast towards Jean. "Your trying to find Stevie, eh? I can help with that." Sky said, she pulled Jean along towards the edge of a jungle. "There. Steve is there. Fire and Flame is too." Sky said, diving straight down. Jean followed close behind and landed. "Sky, you know Herobrine was shot with a water arrow by suprise, right?" Jean said. Herobrine gracefully leaped off Jean and smiled slightly. "A little water can't kill me. But it CAN leave me injured enough to be killed..." Herobrine said, he mumbled the last part though. "TELEPORT!" Jean commanded, she grabbed onto Sky and Herobrine and teleported straight to Steve. "OOF! Well, now I know why Steve doesn't like teleporting by suprise." Herobrine said, he was muffled by the ground he was under. "Please help me out" Herobrine said, he was stuck underground. He teleported out and out of the ground at least. "Oh, urm... Hi..." Steve said, seeing that Herobrine was now tangled in vines a few blocks up. "Help please. (I never thought I would ever say that to a Steve.)" Herobrine said, he was hanging upsidedown tangled in alot of vines about 10 blocks up. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Steve said, trying to cut the vines by using ice to create spikes. 


	5. The Past

_100000 years ago:_

 _"You really think you can defeat ME?!" Herobrine yelled, he stood on a large cliff made of netherrack. "I CAN defeat you, and I WILL defeat you!" Steve screamed, Steve aimed his bow at the monster. "Try me. I dare ya." Herobrine said, he grinned and created a fireball in his hand. Steve shot his bow but before the arrow struck Herobrine it burned into ash. Herobrine sent a large fireball flying towards Steve. It crashed into Steve and- well, thats the end of that..._

 _10000 years ago:_

 _"...And thats how I slayed the ender dragon." Steve finshed, he bowed after telling the story to alot of small kids. "You said you also killed Herobrine, right?" A small kid asked. Just that second, the roof of the small wooden house burst into flames "HE DIDN'T SLAY JEAN, OR ME!" A voice yelled, someone jumped though the burning hole in the roof. It was Herobrine. It seemed like Herobrine had waited till all the kids were in a safe place before lanching a fireball towards Steve. Steve grabbed his sword and blocked the fireball, he slashed at Herobrine. He got a hit before Herobrine jumped back, and the ground burst into flames around him. "Give up." A voice in Steve's mind kept saying as he tried not to stare into Herobrine's firey white eyes. Herobrine grabbed his sword and with a swift swing, knocked Steve though a wall and out somewhere into the world. Herobrine then gave the kids hiding a warm/dangerous look before teleporting away into a puff of smoke._

 _1000 years ago:_

 _"The ledgends say, deep in the nether, lives a monster by the name Herobrine. The brave Steve has been hunting to kill it for years. They say it has large wings made of true fire and evil, and horns red like netherrack. And some recall it has a large black dragon that it rides into the sky, it burns all it sees. It's as evil as the monster itself." A man said, telling the story to the townspeople. Then a loud, leathery flapping sound was heard from the sky. "I am thinking your talking about us." A voice said. Everyone looked around to see a large black dragon with purple smoke coming from it's nose. "I am the one you are scared of, but Jean is basicly harmless compared to ME." Herobrine said, he was standing on-top of the dragon. He had large wings made of fire, and he held a diamond sword with dangerous enchantments. He pointed to a part of the ground and his dragon shot a fireball, the fireball exploded into toxic purple smoke that stayed for about 5 minutes. All of a sudden, Steve jumped onto the dragon and struck Herobrine with his sword, hard. "UGH!" Herobrine yelled, grabbing his own sword. He teleported Steve and himself onto a large cliff. Herobrine made the first move by slashing at Steve. Steve quickly struck Herobrine with his own sword. He pushed Herobrine backwards towards the end of the cliff (because of knockback on his sword) Steve then struck Herobrine with his sword, knocking him off the cliff fully. Steve thought Herobrine was dead, but it wasn't that way, was it?_

 _100 years ago:_

 _"I don't know if I should keep attacking or not. What do you think, Jean?" Herobrine asked his dragon as they walked through the woods looking for a village. "Should I attack the village or should I not? Maybe I should defend it. You know, from enemies?" Herobrine said, petting his dragon's nose. "Defend it. It might be good for you." Jean said. She flew into the sky, Herobrine created firey wings and flew up, following his dragon. They flew towards the nearest village. Herobrine used his hidden power to place and break bedrock to make a large bedrock wall around the village, it had some redstone gates that would open if a human was near, but it wouldn't open for mobs or enemies. The villagers started coming out of their houses to see Herobrine and his dragon creating a protective wall around the village. "KILL THEM! WE CAN END THEIR RAIN OF TERROR!" A warrior shouted. "NO! DON'T SHOOT THEM! THEIR HELPING US!" Another cried. Herobrine and Jean flew away shortly after they built the wall. They found a really nice mountain and soon after finding it, they built a large castle made of hard-to-break stone bricks._

 _10 years ago:_

 _Herobrine watched the village from his hiding place in a jungle tree from a jungle nearby. He stared at one person who was wandering though the deep jungle next to the forest, they appeared to be only 12. "H-Herobrine? a-a-are you h-here?" They called out, they held a small wooden sword and a small sheld with a badly drawn black dragon on it. "I am Steve, the son of Steve... I know the name is a bit strange but it's how my family works." They said, they swung their small wooden sword in the air and cried out "I HAVE C-COME TO F-FINSH YOUR R-R-RAIN OF TERROR!" Steve prepared for a long fight. Herobrine jumped down from his jungle tree and stood infront of Steve. Steve put on his brave face and charged at Herobrine. Herobrine moved one step out of the way and Steve charged straight into a tree. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Steve cried out. He charged at Herobrine again and Herobrine stopped him just by holding him back with his hand. "FIGHT ME! COWARD!" Steve called out, seeming to be a bit braver. Steve struck Herobrine with his wooden sword, doing legit no damage. "You said you were gonna kill me?" Herobrine said, joking around with them. He then gave Steve an iron sword. "Remember me." Herobrine said, teleporting away. He left a small bag with 5 iron, 2 diamonds, and 5 peices of bread. Herobrine must have felt bad for Steve, but he didn't want Steve attacking him with his own gift._


	6. You Have WHAT Power!

"OW!" Herobrine said as he fell out of the tree. "Sorry! I will not let that happen next time." Steve said, he jumped back when he saw Herobrine slightly growl at him. "There isn't going to be another time" Herobrine mumbled. "Where is Fire, anyways? Flame is close behind her so we can track Flame." Herobrine said, Herobrine roared into the sky, and Jean and Sky flew from the clouds. "We've been waiting! Flame is that way." Jean said, she pointed a claw towards the north. Herobrine leaped about 10 blocks into the air and onto Jean's back. "How did you do that? I know your immortal and all, but really, how?!" Steve asked, he then plain teleported onto Sky's back.

"Track Flame, if we find Flame we find Fire," Herobrine commanded. Jean flapped her large black and gray wings and flew into the sky.

"So... What happened back in the past?" Steve asked Herobrine as they flew through the thick clouds. "Urm... You know your dad and all...?" Herobrine said, sounding a bit on edge. "Yes...?" Steve said, sounding a bit worried. "Well, you know that burn they have? That was me. And the scar? Also me..." Herobrine said, trying to not make eye-contact with Steve. "They attacked me first. But I did drag them into another world... Everything was strange, and it had CIRCLES! But in the end, somehow this really big thing that was ROUNDED dropped me into a trash can." Herobrine explained, he moved forward on Jean and sat behind her head.

"I see scales!" Sky cried, she then dove straight down and saw Flame was right there. Fire and Flame were fighting a pack of glitched out wolves. "TAKE COVER!" Sky yelled towards Fire and Flame, they ducked and Sky summoned a black cherry milkshake. She dropped it on the wolves and froze them with her milkshake bomb. Jean dove down also and landed swiftly on the rest of the wolves. She breathed a large cloud of light pink fine mist and once the cloud was gone, the wolves had turned back to normal and run away.

"Why did those wolves attack you?" Steve asked. Fire held her flaming staff and ruffled her feathered cape. "Didn't you see? Their glitched. And who is the only one who can glitch mobs like that?" Fire said, and then looked over at Herobrine. "Only Herobrine and that one hacker, Entity_303 or something." Fire said towards Steve. She growled slightly and Flame seemed to copy.

"Come on, Flame. You were a lot faster back in 1.6!" Fire yelled, she was riding Flame toward's a forest. The very forest that Steve saw his first sighting of Herobrine. They wanted to get out of the deep jungle and go to the edge of it. Turns out the jungle next to Steve's village is the very jungle that was the home of every dragon on Minecraftia. "Flame is faster than Jean! How fast was Flame back then?!" Steve called out to Fire, he was trailing behind both Jean and Flame. "Flame can only go about 800 blocks per minute, he used to go 1200 blocks per minute. And Jean goes 500 blocks per minute at top speed. And Sky? She goes 100 blocks per minute at top speed. Sky dragons are known for flying high and steady, not the fastest." Fire said, she then swung her staff and pointed with it.

"What blocks are those?" Steve asked, he pointed to a tree that was covered in a red crystal. "Those are Fire Crystals, I can easily make those," Herobrine said, he waved his hand and a sword made of red crystals appeared. "You can keep this one." Herobrine said as he tossed the sword over to Steve. "Whoa! It has 17 attack damage?! And it's unbreakable?! Why don't you use these fire crystals instead of bedrock?" Steve said, he stared at the blade as they slowly landed. "I prefer using bedrock because you can break those crystals with other crystals. Such as nether diamonds." Herobrine said as he jumped off of Jean. "Nether diamonds?" Steve asked as he climbed off Sky. "Basically I found the diamond that turned me immortal encased in a nether diamond." Herobrine said as he teleported to his jungle tree lookout. "Did I tell you the full story yet?" Herobrine asked as he looked down from his jungle lookout. "I don't think you did," Steve said, he started climbing the tree but fell every time. He just used his ice powers to make an icy ladder.

"Back when I was mortal, I had green eyes and I was a miner sorta like you. But I was a nether miner. I found a cave with a large crystal white in the center, and it was made of nether diamond, it had a small blue diamond in the center of the crystal with a piece of unlit netherrack within the diamond. I put my hand on the crystal and in a flash of light, the diamond was gone and the ground around me burst into flames. I felt so scared I couldn't move. Then a lot of years later, I was exploring a cave and my torch shined off the scales of something huge. I placed down my torch and lit the ground around me on fire for better light. I saw a large dragon and I quickly grabbed my sword, only for the dragon to swiftly swipe the sword out of my hand. It then stared at me and said 'You have a pure soul. You are a dragontamer.' I freaked out and got so happy, then it gave me an egg that glowed slightly, then in a flash of light broke. And before I knew it a small dragon was laying in my arms, wiggling around and wrapping her tail around my arms. It was so cute, so I named it Jean. And it was one of the strongest dragons because dragon eggs take info from the surroundings, so because I was already immortal, the dragon became even more strong. I also became stronger and because I was already immortal, my eyes started glowing and changed to very very light gray instead of green. Some even say my eyes are white or that I am blind." Herobrine finished, then just sat on a tree branch from being worn out from telling the full story. "The same dragon I have today is the same dragon I hatched centuries ago." Herobrine said as he basked in the sun. "Whoa! That is a really long story." Steve said as he finally reached the top of the tree. "I am still shocked that you have the power to move bedrock AND fire crystals. Now did you get the bedrock/fire-crystal power from that nether diamond or the dragon egg?" Steve asked, hoping for Herobrine to answer. "I got the fire crystal power from the nether diamond. And the bedrock from the dragon egg. Or maybe it was the other way around, it's really hard to remember something from about... Um... 200,001 years ago?" Herobrine said as he laid on the branch outside of the small leaf fortress. "I met someone named Steve at the bottom of this very tree. I felt bad for them so I gave them a little 'starter' package. An iron sword with the words "Remember me, I am the Herobrine" carved into the handle, and a few diamonds and such." Herobrine said, looking down at the small scratch from a wooden sword in the bottom of the tree. "Their name is Steve? And they lived in that village?" Steve asked, pointing towards his hometown. "Yes, their name was Steve and they came from over there. And they attempted to 'slay' me with a wooden sword." Herobrine said, relaxing in a very hot sunbeam. "I remember something about loving the idea of slaying you. But that was really long ago. When I was 12." Steve said as he stared at the sky from the small window carved from the leaves of the tree. "12?" Herobrine asked, looking over at Steve very surprised. "Yes, I recall seeing you about 10 ago. For the longest time, I forgot the truth and thought I had legit killed you." Steve said, his eyes went huge "Wait..." Steve said he grabbed his old iron sword from when he was 12 and looked at the handle. "Remember me. I am the Herobrine." was carved into the handle. "What the...?!" Steve said, nearly falling out of the tree. "Hey, Hero, the kid named Steve... That was me." Steve said. "WHAT!?" Herobrine roared, leaping off of his branch. "HOW DID I NOT REALIZE?!" Herobrine yelled. "I didn't know that your voice slightly echo when you talk." Steve said, slightly laughing at how on-edge Herobrine was.


	7. Kinnara VS Dragonexe

"Herobrine! Steve! Jean saw something that was spreading FAST!" Fire called out from the ground. She feeds Sky and Flame some fish and meat. Herobrine just jumped out of the tree, but Steve more like FELL out of the tree. Jean returned from her traveling and then said "ENTITY_303 IS BACK! IDK HOW BUT IT'S TRUE!" Jean cried, she landed fast and then roared, calling Flame over. "Let me guess, Entity_303 is back?" Flame said.

"Herobrine, you know that weird dragon that knocked you off my back?" Jean said, looking towards Herobrine.

"You must be talking about my newest mob! Behold, the !" Something called out from the trees, something that had no colors, it was just black. "I am BACK, Herobrine! This time I'm not making the same mistake twice! This dragon is a water dragon!" Entity_303 yelled from the dragon. "It doesn't move." Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Um... Well, I'm not the best at coding motion." Entity_303 said, then he commanded to attack. was as big as Flame, and Flame bit the glitched thing, scratched Flame with it's glitched claw and then breathed a large blast of purple and black fire. The fight was savage.

"Steve! We're counting on you right now! I will stay and help Flame and Herobrine, you must go summon the Goldstone Dragon!" Fire cried as she swung her staff around, summoning all the dragons in the land. Steve nodded and started running north, he grabbed his map and tried to find Goldstone. "There it is," Steve said to himself. He summoned his icy wings and flew into the sky, and then flew towards Goldstone.

"HALT, IMMORTAL!" One of the guards of Goldstone's gates shouted towards Steve as he flew near Goldstone. "I need to see Kinnara!" Steve yelled, using the real name of the Goldstone Dragon. "Why? So you shall slay her and use her hide as your next armor for your evil battles? Not a chance, immortal." A guard growled. Steve landed in front of the guards, he bowed to the guards.

"Why do you think immortals are evil?"

"Because that white-eyed one attacked, so you are the same I bet."

"Herobrine-?"

"SHHH! Never say that evil name here, immortal!"

"Why?! He is (sorta) nice, he wouldn't attack just because! He's a hero!"

"Rather be taken to Kinnara to be burned by her blue flames?" A guard said, they grabbed Steve and dragged him to the cave of Kinnara. "Sorry..." Steve whispered, and in a flash of cyan light and a storm of snow and ice, Steve turned into a large dragon made of true ice. Because he changed when the guards were holding him, the guards were knocked back. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR! (Wow, I see why Jean likes that)" Steve roared, he spread his mighty ice wings and whipped his tail into the guards. "GET IT!" A guard yelled, he shot Steve with a bow and arrow. Steve grabbed before it hit him, and he threw it back at them. He shot large blasts of ice towards the guards and froze them. He then set off to find Kinnara. He could hear the roars of Flame and fighting in the background. Steve found the cave of Kinnara and entered. Someone stepped out from the cave and said "I am the guard of the legendary Kinnara, if you wish to see her, find the legendary Goldstone. The land of Goldstone is named after this one item. Find it and I'll let you pass." Steve frowned, and then left the cave to find the Goldstone.

"Well, that Goldstone is here somewhere." Steve said to himself. He then saw something shine. It was the Goldstone! But then, a witch came out of the shadows and said "If you want the Goldstone, answer my riddles! First one; What roams the world but never strikes, and strikes only at the perfect time?" Steve rolled his eyes "It's Herobrine." Steve said, sounding a bit grumpy. "CORRECT! Next one; What has skin black as night, wings of terror that bring fear with every flap, and claws as sharp as diamond swords?" The witch said, thinking Steve couldn't get this one that fast. "Enderdragon." Steve said, rolling his cobalt eyes. "CORRECT?! Urm... Final one; What terrorizes the skies with flames and purple smoke-?" The witch was cut off by Steve instantly saying "Herobrine riding his Enderdragon. Now give me the Goldstone or I'll freeze you harder than Herobrine's flames can burn you." Steve growled, small ice particles formed on his hands "OK! OK! Take the Goldstone! Just don't hurt me!" The witch cried, Steve grabbed the Goldstone from the witch's hand and walked away, then turned around to the witch and said "Remember me." Before teleporting away back to the land of Goldstone.

"No way! An immortal found the lost Goldstone?!" A few kids screamed as Steve teleported straight to the center of the town. He growled slightly and started walking off towards the cave of Kinnara. "Immortal, what is your name?" A small kid asked, tugging on Steve's shirt. "Um... Steve." Steve said trying to ignore the small kid. He felt like the Herobrine from the legends of him terrorizing the lands. Steve teleported straight in front of the cave. "Do you have the Goldstone-" The cave-keeper asked before being pushed away by his face. Steve walked into the cave, ignoring the cave-keeper and went straight to the true cave. There was a large statue that seemed to have a dragon skeleton encased within it. The statue had its wings held high in victory and glory, and it stood on two legs as it roared in power. The statue was painted purple-ish red and pink, it had large purple wings that faded to pink at the tips of the feathered wings and a red body. "So this is the legendary Goldstone Dragon." Steve said to himself. He flew up to the head of the "dragon" and saw a small hole that was the same size of the Goldstone. Steve placed the goldstone into the hole in the dragon's skull. In a flash of light he heard a loud roar, a mighty dragon stood in the same pose of the statue, but the statue was GONE! The dragon roared in power and held it's wings out to the sides in glory and victory. It was the same as the statue was but it had the Goldstone embedded in it's forehead. "THANK YOU FOR RELEASING ME." The dragon's voice boomed, it bowed to Steve and said "I am now your dragon." Kinnara said, she bowed her head and allowed Steve to get on her. She ran out of the cave and jumped into the air, the townspeople cried out when they saw the legendary Kinnara fly once again. Kinnara was the protector of Goldstone. And the legends say that a immortal turned her to stone, but the legends also said an immortal would also change her back. The legends were true.


	8. Oh No

"I have returned!" Steve yelled from the back of Kinnara. Kinnara was about 20 blocks long and her wings were about 50 blocks long. Steve saw Flame still fighting , but when he looked over towards the background, he saw Sky curled up around a tree, seeming to be defending something that was hidden behind her wings. "GRRRRRRRRRRR. I will get you for this, 303!" Sky cursed at Entity_303 who was still on-top of .

Steve ran over to Sky. "What happened? And where is Herobrine?" Steve asked, sitting next to Sky. "Right now he is in pretty bad shape. I'm no medic but I did learn a few things on my travels." Sky said, lifting her wings to reveal Herobrine, who was propped up against Sky. He was fully unconscious and not breathing. "I know their still alive... Just... Hardly..." Sky trailed off, she wrapped her tail softly around Herobrine. "They took a hard blow, first Entity_303 shot them with a water arrow to weaken them, and then shot a poisoned water arrow, and then commanded to swipe them. Hard." Sky said, she growled at the thought of 303. "No one hurts Stevie's friends! Not when I'm around!" Sky screamed, she shot a large blast of lightning towards , that seemed to go straight through the fake dragon and shocked Entity_303 himself. "THAT WILL TEACH YA TO MESS WITH ME!" Sky screamed, her eyes went slit as she shot another blast of lightning towards 303, shocking him harder and slightly weakening "Calm down Sky, lets focus on keeping our friend alive." Steve said, trying to keep his dragon from meeting the same fate Herobrine did. "When I was smaller, I thought Herobrine couldn't die or even be close to it, because of the legends of Herobrine still living even know he was "killed" about 1000 times." Steve said to himself, he looked at Herobrine and somehow knew his Spirit Fire was still burning as large as it normally did. "Sky, I know you can't have fire without air, and if he's not breathing, doesn't that mean his Spirit Fire would go out instantly?" Steve asked as he pushed slightly on Herobrine, trying to revive him. "Steve, I have only been alive for about... What, 9 months? How am I supposed to know that?!" Sky protested, but really, she meant "I don't know what is keeping him alive, go ask someone else." Steve looked over at Herobrine, he then saw Herobrine had a large scar on his chest. "Yikes, that IS bad!" Steve said, he saw Herobrine slightly move. He started breathing again and opened his eyes a bit, his eyes were glassy and blank. "Ugh..." Herobrine groaned, shaking his head a little.

"What is going on-?" Jean said, she flew over to them and saw Herobrine who was badly injured. "Yikes. Let me guess, ?" Jean asked she growled towards who was STILL fighting Flame. Jean shot a large ball of toxic fire towards , and it weakened it. "YOU'LL... NEVER... DEFEAT... ME!" Flame yelled, he crashed his horned head into , he swiped the fake dragon and smashed his tail into the head of the glitched fake. Fire was standing on the back of Flame and Entity_303 was also standing on the head of the fake dragon. "Grrr, I LLIW EVAH RUOY DAEH, YTITNE_303!" Herobrine screamed towards 303, he kept yelling terrible things towards 303. "What did you just say?" Steve asked he was about to leap into battle. "You don't want to know," Herobrine said as he watched the battle. Steve jumped towards the battle, and seconds later, he was knocked backward into a tree by .

"I am still here, I might be of use." Kinnara said, she laid down and waited for Steve to ride her. Steve climbed onto Kinnara and she took off. Sky didn't mind that Steve was riding another dragon because she was protecting Herobrine. "Hold on!" Kinnara screamed as she flew faster towards the battle, she got her claws ready and swiped over the eyes of and blinded it, the dragon roared and swiped at Kinnara, missing every time. Kinnara flew from behind the dragon and pulled Entity_303 straight off. "Hey! Put me down, you big, feathery, lizard!" 303 yelled at Kinnara. "Careful what you wish for!" Kinnara laughed, she dropped 303 straight in front of Herobrine, who was MAD. And that was the last of Entity_303 forever LOL.

"RRRRRRRRRROAR!" Kinnara roared, she aimed her fire and shot 3 twin fireballs straight at the glitched fake dragon. "Wasn't this supposed to be a water dragon? It's a fire dragon." Kinnara said as she flew around the fake dragon, she saw something between the dragon's scales and grabbed it. The dragon roared loudly, and then disappeared in seconds. "A command block? Really?" Kinnara said as she flew down to the ground. Steve looked over at Herobrine who had a shine in his eyes and a few pieces of white cloth stuck to his sword. "Can't blame me for killing them, their my enemy," Herobrine said, and laughed slightly.

THE END- Wait, it's not over? OK, I'll keep writing...


	9. The End Is Just The Beginning!

"You killed Entity_303, does that make you so amazing?" Someone said from the background. Burn was standing on a cliff nearby "I killed him twice, I can kill you easy." Herobrine growled, his diamond sword shined red from the setting sun. "YOU. WILL. DIE." Burn yelled before sending a hoard of zombies towards them. Herobrine swiftly cut through the hoard of zombies and at one point, made a Fire Crystal sword and attacked with two swords at once. Steve used his sword from the end and the Fire Crystal sword Herobrine gave him, and Kinnara blasted a large blue fireball into the hoard of zombies and took down half of them. Jean and Sky ran in and clawed the rest down. "Took all of them down without one scratch." Sky declared, she flew straight at Burn and threw a HUGE milkshake at him, "UGH! DUMB LIZARD!" Burn cried, grabbing a bow and shooting Sky. "MILKSHAKE POWAH!" Sky screamed as she tossed another milkshake. Jean ran in and breathed a large cloud of toxic purple smoke towards Burn. "FROSTBITE IS *Cough Cough* SURROUNDING YOUR *Cough* LITTLE VILLAGE AS YOU FOOLISHLY ATTACK ME!" Burn screamed. Then at that second something with ice-cold fangs bit into Burn. And Burn froze in place. "I was good all along, Burn is the evil one." Frostbite said, stepping out from behind the frozen villain. "Aww, it's so cute! Can we keep it Steve? Can we? Can we?" Sky said, she started jumping up and down and then ran over to Frostbite and grabbed him. "I saw your also an ice elemental immortal. But basically that just means you're ice and I'm ice." Frostbite said, slightly struggling against Sky who was slightly cracking Frostbite's ribs. "Sky. Drop him." Steve commanded. Sky dropped Frostbite and whimpered. "It's OK, Sky! If Frostbite is fine with living with us, we can keep him." Steve said, petting his dragon's nose. Frostbite nodded and wanted to come along with them. "YAY!" Sky yelled, she started jumping around and swooped up Frostbite.

"I guess the end of the beginning was the beginning of the end, and the end of the end was the beginning of peace," Herobrine said, he just sat under a tree and relaxed. "Wut?" Sky said, she shortly joined Herobrine under the tree. "By all that riddles, I just meant that Entity_303 attacked, and we stopped them, and then Burn attacked, and Frostbite stopped them, and now there is nothing in the way of just plain peace," Herobrine said, looking over at Steve and Frostbite. "I should return to Goldstone, my people need me... Wait, Herobrine, didn't you attack my kingdom and turn me to stone?" Kinnara said, looking over at Herobrine. "I DID do all that, but I wasn't thinking 3000 years ago." Herobrine said, he couldn't bring himself to say "sorry" so he said the closest thing. "Heheh... OK... So, the legends are true." Kinnara said, the Goldstone on her forehead shined in the moonlight. "Hey Steve, you sleep every night, right?" Herobrine asked, looking at Steve who was looking straight back. "Um... Yes?" Steve said, confused. "I prefer to sleep for about 3 centuries and stay awake for 5. That might be why I saw a book called "Herobrine: Phoenix Of The Nether" when I was looking online for books about myself, just to see what people know. I think they might think I die when it just so happens I'm tired." Herobrine replyed. "Mortals are strange," Herobrine said, staring off into space. "And mortals think immortals are creepy and evil." Steve finished.


End file.
